


Taking A Stand

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Human, I decided, Identity Reveal, the kwamis turn human now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: “I have an idea,” Tikki said quickly. It was very important that her bearer wasn’t akumatized, especially now.“What is it?”Tikki paused. Was she really going to do this? “It’s a secret,” she said. “I’ll explain everything tomorrow afternoon.”Marinette moved her arm and looked at Tikki skeptically. “Is there anything I have to do?”“Roll with it,” Tikki said. “And, uh… Leave a set of clothes out on your bed when you go.”“Well, that’s not concerning.” Marinette rolled her eyes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 221





	Taking A Stand

“Ugh, I’ve  _ had _ it with her!” Marinette lay back on her bed and threw an arm over her eyes.

There was no doubt in Tikki’s mind who she was talking about. Lila had almost gotten her expelled again today.

“I just-- How? Why? She’s worse than  _ Chloe _ .”

“I have an idea,” Tikki said quickly. It was very important that her bearer wasn’t akumatized, especially now.

“What is it?”

Tikki paused. Was she  _ really _ going to do this? “It’s a secret,” she said. “I’ll explain everything tomorrow afternoon.”

Marinette moved her arm and looked at Tikki skeptically. “Is there anything I have to do?”

“Roll with it,” Tikki said. “And, uh… Leave a set of clothes out on your bed when you go.”

“Well,  _ that’s _ not concerning.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

\---

The following day, Marinette left a set of clothes on her bed and hurried off to school. It was something she’d been working on recently-- a set of sets, based on various miraculous heroes of Paris.

This one was Chat Noir’s.

Unnoticed, Tikki stayed behind.

She gathered up the clothes and flew to a nearby alleyway, out of sight of everything except an old, yellow-eyed cat.

There, she took a deep breath. It had been a while since she’d done this.

She twirled in the air, the magic wrapping around her and the clothes, and a few moments later she was a human, dressed in the outfit Marinette had chosen. She could have been a student in her bearer’s grade, looking like this.

“Just a few adjustments, then,” she muttered.

Her hair was too long, reflecting ideals of a long gone era. She ran her hands through it, and the ends shortened to meet them just below her shoulders. She was tempted tos treak her hair with red, because she could have gotten away with it now, but she wasn’t sure Marinette would forgive her for throwing off the black and green color scheme of the clothes.

Very well then. The blue black that Marinette had contributed to Tikki’s most recent human shape was beautiful on its own.

She approached the cat, checking her reflection in its eyes. There she frowned, at first, until spots of freckles appeared on her face.

Perfect.

She rubbed the cat's ears as a reward for its assistance to her cause, and ran off.

She had a class to attend.

\---

“I’m sorry, young lady, but I’m afraid I don’t have any of your records here,” Principle Damocles said.

“Really?” She looked up at him with wide, blue eyes. “Did my parents forget to make the call again? They  _ promised _ they’d do it this time!”

“W-Well,” Damocles said hurriedly. “N-No reason why you  _ can’t _ sit in on a class today. I’ll just have to get a call from your parents if you want to come back tomorrow. Did you have one in mind?”

Tikki smiled. “A relative of mine attends here, actually,” she said. “I believe she’s in… Caline Bustier’s class?”

\---

Marinette looked up as the door to the classroom opened, and groaned inwardly as she saw the principal. What had Lila framed her for  _ now _ ?

“Caline,” Damocles said.

“Yes, sir?” Mme. Bustier turned, only looking a  _ little _ annoyed to have her teaching interrupted.

“We had a little, uh, bureaucratic mixup, and lost the fact that a student was meant to be shadowing your class today.”

Mme. Bustier brightened. “Oh, don’t worry about it. Why don’t they come in and introduce themselves?”

Damocles moved aside, and the class watched as a girl stepped into the room.

Marinette  _ knew, _ on the spot, that that was Tikki. She had about a billion questions about the situation. Most notable among them was why her classmates seemed almost mesmerised, watching as Tikki moved to the front center of the room.

“Hello,” she said brightly. “I’m Matika Cheng, and my family is considering enrolling me here. It’s nice to be here!”

The class burst out in a chorus of greetings. Marinette managed to wave weakly.

“It’s wonderful to have you,” Mme. Bustier said. “Sit anywhere you like.”

‘Matika’ walked up and sat in the empty seat next to Marinette without hesitation, winking at her as she settled.

Marinette couldn’t think of anything to say.

\---

Most of the class crowded around Marinette and Matika at lunch, but Adrien ducked into the boy’s bathroom.

Plagg flew out of his shirt immediately. “Listen, kid--”

“She’s Ladybug,” Adrien said firmly. “She  _ has _ to be, she’s-- well, you saw her!”

“She is,” Plagg said.

Adrien froze.

Plagg smirked. “‘Matika’ is Ladybug in the same way that  _ I’m _ Chat Noir.”

Adrien blinked. “Plagg, she’s human.”

“Right now,” Plagg said. “Got a change of clothes? I can show you.”

Adrien said. “I just-- how?”

“We just can.” Plagg did a loop around Adrien’s head. “Makes us better companions, I guess.”

“So why’s she here? What’s she doing?”

Plagg shrugged. “Beats me. By all means, it’s probably the dumbest idea she’s had in centuries.”

“Well, then,” Adrien said. “ _ We’re _ just gonna have to be dumber.”

“ _ What are you suggesting? _ ”

\---

Marinette was spending most of her energy on not slamming her face into the table in front of her repeatedly as her classmates swarmed Tikki. Well, most of them; Adrien was nowhere to be seen, and Lila was glaring from the background.

“So, you two are… close?” Alya asked.

“Yup!” ‘Matika’ said. “Mari’s my favorite! She used to protect me from bullies all the time when I was little!”

“Yeah?” Juleka said, interested. The rest of the class glanced around at each other, then at Lila.

“Yeah!” ‘Matika’ threw an arm around Marinette’s shoulder. “She’s the greatest!”

Tikki kept talking, but Marinette was probably miles out of her own body by that point from the stress. What happened if there was an akuma? How were they going to end the day and get Tikki back to normal without arousing suspicion?

She came back to reality when she heard ‘Matika’ squeal in delight, and she turned as one with the rest of the class to see Adrien approaching with a stranger and oh who was she kidding that was almost certainly Plagg next to him for some reason??

‘Matika’ launched herself towards him, and he caught her, spinning her in the air.

“Um?” Lila said, gesturing.

“The, uh, name sounded familiar,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “Turns out we have a mutual friend.”

“And what’s  _ his _ name?” Lila pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Do I have to tell  _ her _ ?” Plagg turned to Adrien, a look of disgust flashing across his face as he set Tikki down.

“It’s polite,” Adrien said.

“Fine,” he said. “I’m Plagg.”

There was a pause.

“Oliver Plagg,” Adrien said. “Everyone just calls him Plagg, though.”

“Looks like those two are a little more than just ‘friends’,” Lila said, stepping up and nudging Kim. “What do you think?”

“We’re  _ best _ friends,” Tikki said.

“And we haven’t talked since the revolution,” Plagg deadpanned.

There were several chuckles.

Marinette withheld another groan. Inside her mind, she screamed without end.

Was Adrien Chat Noir? Did she want to ponder the implications of that? Did he get  _ any _ sleep?

“Classic,” Lila muttered.

Plagg and Tikki returned to Marinette’s side, and Plagg held up a fist, which she managed to remember to bump. “Good to see you again, too.”

Tikki just beamed.

Marinette considered the virtues of the cicada, which was underground and would remain there for multiple more years yet before emerging only to scream and die. It was a tempting life to live.

The school bell rang, and several phone alarms went off, and the class retreated to Mme. Bustier’s classroom.

Plagg came with them, because of course he did.

Mme. Bustier, at least, didn’t bring it up, although she glanced at the  _ new _ new addition several times throughout the day.

\---

Adrien and Plagg smuggled Marinette and Tikki away from the rest of their classmates once school was out, and the four sat down to talk.

“So, whose idea was  _ this _ ?” Plagg asked.

“Mine,” Tikki said, raising her hand slightly. Then she gestured at him. “Whose idea was  _ this _ ?”

“Mine,” Adrien said. “Although, I stole it from you. Nice outfit, by the way. Marinette, did you make that?”

“I’m working on a line,” Marinette muttered.

“Okay, great, it’s been forever and I’m glad we got to spend the day together,” Plagg said. “But  _ Tikki. _ Why?”

“The last thing  _ I _ need is that fake fox getting  _ my bearer _ akumatized.” Tikki folded her arms. “Besides, it’s cute.”

Plagg had to concede to that. “Normally, we wait to reveal this until our bearers are adults,” he said, turning to Adrien. “We prefer to have adult forms, when we can.”

“What’s wrong with being a kid?” Adrien asked.

“They don’t let kids do anything fun,” Plagg said.

“Fun like what?” Marinette looked at him, confused.

“Ke--”

“ _ Anyways _ ,” Tikki cut in. “Theoretically, your class should be over Lila now.”

“Yeah, they’ll forget we exist in a couple of weeks,” Plagg said. “Still, whatever Tikki said to them’ll stick in the back of their minds, so they should be a bit more critical of what she tells them, at least.”

“Oh, well, that’s convenient,” Adrien said.

“I mean,” Plagg said. “Unless any of  _ them _ have transformed with a Miraculous, but that’s like--”

“Nino, Alya, Chloe, Kim, and Max, in our class,” Marinette said. “Plus Kagami.”

“That’s going to cause some  _ weird _ dissonance,” Adrien decided.

“Mm,” Plagg said.

“In any case,” Tikki said. “The school day is done. We should be prepared to fight any akumas that might show up.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Plagg sighed. Then, he pointed between Adrien and Marinette. “You two have to hang out more!”

“I guess we do,” Adrien said, giving Marinette a grin.

She blushed and shoved him as their kwamis returned to their regular states.

**Author's Note:**

> idk im vibing


End file.
